Chocolate Navideño
by RinKagamiNNe
Summary: [One-shot de Navidad]Rin y Len pasan las navidades con su hijo y sus amigos, pero antes de eso, recuerdan las anteriores navidades que pasaron juntos. ¡Feliz Navidad y un prospero año nuevo a todos!


¡Feliz navidad! Bueno, pos os vengo con el one-shot de navidad ^^ espero que os guste, ya que hoy es noche vieja, por eso no actualizaré, quizá ahora me ponga con SKMP, lo intentaré. En fin... ¡feliz navidad! solo quiero que sepan, que se me ha borrado éste fic unas dos veces, pero no me importa, porque es especial y lo repetiré cuanto haga falta :)

**Vocaloid no me pertenece, excepto Kaori Atsuka que es creación propia.**

* * *

**Chocolate Navideño**

En una ciudad de Japón, en cierta casa amarilla, un joven rubio alzaba en brazos a un niño de sólo cinco años, para colocar por tercera vez en ese día la típica estrella en la copa del árbol de navidad. Seguramente no tendrían que repetir ésto si no fuese por un pequeño minino anaranjado y blanco.

Desde el marco de la puerta, una mujer igual de joven que el anterior, observaba apoyada en ella. Su vientre abultado destacaba detrás de su delantal coloreado en canela. Miró el reloj y con un suspiro regresó al interior.

El niño que anteriormente había sido alzado por el rubio, corrió para atrapar con su pequeño puño el delantal de su madre, dando pequeños tirones para llamar su atención.

—¡Mamá, mamá!.—llamó con un voz infantil e inocente.

La mujer bajó la mirada y se posicionó a la altura del infante, para acariciarle la mejilla con ternura y sonreírle.

—¿Qué ocurre, Riku?.—preguntó dulcemente.

—¡Abi no deja de molestar, ya ha derribado tres veces la estrella del abrol de navidad!.—dijo mientras señalaba con su pequeño índice el gran árbol decorado de bolas y luces.

Rin rió suavemente y volvió a acariciarle la mejilla con ternura.

—No es ''abrol'' mi niño, es ''árbol''.—corrigió—veamos... tal vez esté nervioso porque hoy sea noche vieja, ¿tú no lo estás?

El pequeño asintió con una sonrisa. Len se acercó a la escena y revolvió los ya alborotados cabellos miel del niño, logrando una mueca refunfuñona del menor que solo causó gracia en él.

—Tampoco le ayudaría que le cogieses de la cola y le dieses vueltas imitando a los dibujos animados que ves, ¿no?.—dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y con su típica sonrisa ladeada.

Riku bufó, pero salió inmediatamente al ver al animal acercarse al árbol de navidad. Cuando Rin se incorporó, Len se acercó a ella y la abrazó cariñosamente, escondiendo su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de la rubia. Ella, ni rápida ni perezosamente, le correspondió acariciando su nuca suavemente como gesto de gratitud y cariño. Una de las manos del hombre, cambió de rutina dirigiéndose hasta el abultado vientre de su mujer, que contaba con cinco meses. Mientras lo acariciaba, besó levemente el cuello de Rin, agrandándole más aun su sonrisa.

Ambos habían cambiado con el tiempo. A sus veinticuatro años, eran padres de un saludable niño y pronto de una niña. Por ejemplo, el cabello de Len era un poco más oscuro, tornándose a un leve miel y diferenciándose con el de Rin, aun así, no salía del límite del color rubio. Ella mantenía el mismo color de cabello, a excepción de que era más largo, un poco más arriba de su cintura. A pesar de ser gemelos, muchas partes de sus anatomías se transformaron. Y dieron gracias por eso, ya que nadie sospechaba que eran hermanos, teniendo en cuenta los rasgos en común que compartían.

La pareja caminó bajo el marco de la puerta del salón y miraron el muérdago que colgaba de ahí. Rin sonrió recordando cierta promesa en los tiempos donde no eran más que unos niños.

* * *

_Dos pequeños gemelos rubios, miraban curiosamente la planta que colgaba de la parte superior en el marco de la puerta. Lily se acercó a ellos y se inclinó acariciándoles los rubios cabellos a ambos._

_—Eso es un muérdago.—dijo Lily, pensando en que sus hijos intentaban adivinarlo desde hace rato._

_—¿Muredago?.—repitió Len._

_—No, Muérdago.—corrigió Lily señalando con su índice la planta.—Según la leyenda, en época de Navidad si te encuentras debajo de un muérdago deberás darle un beso a la persona amada para que corras con mucha suerte y amor eterno._

_Los niños separaron los ojos de su madre y los volvieron al muérdago. Lily se levantó sin más y se fue a recibir a los familiares que compartirían con ellos la Noche buena. Los gemelos siguieron observando el muérdago._

_—Oye Len.—llamó Rin._

_Len la miró.—¿Qué pasa?_

_—¿Por qué no probamos la leyenda?.—preguntó con inocencia._

_—Pero somos hermanos._

_—Sí, aun así nos queremos mucho, mucho, ¿no?_

_Len asintió confirmando lo que había dicho la niña de siete años._

_—¿No te gusta ningún otro niño?.—preguntó Len un poco preocupado._

_—Sólo... sólo me gustas tú.—respondió la rubia con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Ellos no sabían el verdadero significado de sus palabras, veían normal ese cariño entre ellos._

_El pequeño también noto un leve rubor en él al momento. Con mucho cuidado, cogió la mano de su hermana y la colocó bajo el muérdago junto con él. Rin echó un vistazo arriba y negó con la cabeza. Le atrajo por el hombro un poco más al frente. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, juntaron sus rostros y rozaron su pequeñas narices, luego se dieron un beso en los labios algo duradero. _

* * *

También se acordó de cuando fueron creciendo y decidieron que dormirían en camas separadas, se alejaron un poco. Len fue cambiado su personalidad, a sus quince años ya tuvo su primera vez, su primer beso y bastantes novias que duraban aproximadamente tres días o dos.

Len suspiró contra su cuello, provocándole un escalofrío. Acarició un largo mechón rubio entre las yemas de sus dedos mientras Rin le besaba la frente. Riku notó el afecto de sus padres y puso una mueca de asco.

—¡Puaj!.—bramó el pequeño tapándose los ojos.

Rin rió tapándose la boca con su puño. Entró a la cocina y comenzó a preparar chocolate caliente, Len miró su reloj y calculó que no faltaría mucho para la cena. La rubia salió de la cocina con dos tazas humeantes que desprendían un olor a chocolate. Le tendió una taza a su hijo mientras la otra se la tendió a su hermano. Él la aceptó con gusto y bebió un sorbo rápido para luego ver atentamente como se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

—¿Tú no vas a beber?.—preguntó el rubio.

Rin sonrió y le arrebató la taza con cuidado para beber un largo sorbo y devolvérsela.

—Compartimos.—la mujer le guiñó un ojo y ensanchó la sonrisa.

Len arqueó una ceja pero sonrió de lado de nuevo.

—¿Te acuerdas de nuestra pequeña cita?.—preguntó rodeando con su masculino brazo el cuerpo de Rin que se había acurrucado en él.

—Sí, y es una pena que cerraran esa cafetería.—suspiró largamente y ojeó a su pequeño hijo jugar con el gato, o más bien, hacerlo volar tomado por la cola. Len gruñó y alzó la voz:

—¡Riku, deja al animal en el suelo, vas a terminar matándolo!.

Riku le miró con el ceño fruncido.—¡Pero es que no para de mover el árbol!

De pronto, una discusión entre padre e hijo salió de todo eso. Rin sólo permaneció observando, mientras una cantidad de recuerdos inundaron su mente dejándola notablemente sumida en ellos, mientras que, jugaba con una pequeña cadena plata que caía en el centro de su clavícula, con su nombre decorado en pequeñas piedras azules.

* * *

_Estaban fríos y algo empapados y húmedos. El rubio abrió la puerta tomado de la mano de su hermana y entraron en la cafetería desierta. La guió hasta una mesa cercana a una estufa donde se sentaron. La chica frotó sus manos repetidamente intentando desahogar el frío que sentía en ellas, parecían totalmente dormidas y odiaba esa sensación. Por el otro lado, Len desenvolvió su bufanda, la cual estaba repleta de granos blancos y bastante húmeda. Al notar que no hacía nada de frío en el interior del lugar público, se desabrochó el abrigo, y como buen caballero, se lo tendió a Rin por las dudas._

_—¿Tienes frío? puedes ponértelo encima si quieres.—sugirió el rubio._

_Ella asintió y se lo posó sobre sus hombros. Su hermano analizaba el rústico lugar, en tanto Rin miraba a través de la ventana la gran nevada que estaba cubriendo más capas el suelo. Fuera no había nadie, alguna que otra silueta oscura pasaba, ya que los copos que caían provocaban una espesa niebla que no daba para distinguir mucho las cosas del exterior._

_Entonces una muchacha pelinegra y de ojos esmeraldas se acercó hacia la mesa con una cálida sonrisa._

_—¿Desean tomar algo?.—preguntó._

_Len notó que la rubia estaba demasiado concentrada en el exterior como para haberla escuchado, así que optó por pedir algo caliente para los dos._

_—¿Tienen alguna bebida caliente? acabamos de ser víctimas de la nevada que está cayendo fuera.—dijo con un poco de gracia pero con el tono tan misterioso que siempre utilizaba._

_—Claro, tenemos chocolate caliente si lo desean._

_El chico asintió, y ella hizo una leve reverencia antes de marcharse. Len tosió gravemente para llamar la atención de su hermana, consiguiéndola la segunda vez._

_—Estás en las nubes, ¿pasa algo?.—preguntó analizando cada detalle del rostro de Rin._

_Ella alzó los hombros y unos segundos después, juntó el abrigo que tenía sobre sus hombros más a ella._

_—Sólo tengo un poco de frío.-murmuró._

_El rubio la miró como intentando adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero luego se acercó más a la ventana y palmeó varias veces el lugar donde se había sentado. La chica entendió y se levantó con pereza hasta sentarse a su lado y acurrucarse junto a él, y quedándose prendada con la pequeña llamada de la estufa que bastaba para calentar todo el lugar._

_Él pasó un brazo alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia él y en un gesto cariñoso, besó su frente notando que estaba fría._

_La camarera se acercó a ellos con las dos tazas calientes que depositó en la mesa, frente a cada uno._

_—¿Algo más?.—preguntó sonriente._

_Ellos negaron, y ella se fue. Rin capturó su taza entre amabas manos y sorbió del chocolate que llegó a quemar sus labios y lengua, lo que provocó un gesto de molestia en ella. Su hermano le tiró suave y cariñosamente de la mejilla._

_—Rin, ten más cuidado, está muy caliente y sería mejor que soplaras antes de abrasarte tu boca._

_La aludida sonrió levemente con un rubor coloreando su mejillas._

_—P-perdón... —susurró inocentemente, mientras una gota del líquido caliente se desplazaba por la comisura de sus labios._

_En ese momento Len sintió que se derretiría al estar frente al ser más tierno del mundo o que él haya conocido. Se relamió y la tomó del mentón. Pasó su cálida y húmeda lengua por la comisura de sus labios, detectando el sabor a chocolate al momento, y ella, ella solamente sorprendió y quedó terriblemente roja. _

_Kaori observaba la escena desde la barra. Suspiró y siguió observando a los clientes que momentos antes les sirvió las tazas de chocolate caliente. Despegó su vista de la pareja y miró el exterior, ahora notablemente más oscuro que antes. Presentía que no podrían salir de ahí, hoy, Navidad._

_Len se separó de Rin unos minutos más tarde de haberle robado el sabor que le impregnó el chocolate. Sacó una caja negra que le tendió, invitándola a abrir. A Rin le tembló las manos, pero como pudo, rozó sus dedos la caja, y lenta y silenciosamente la abrió. Al instante vio un collar de plata, con su nombre decorado con piedras azules. Notó la sonrisa que Len le dedicaba, una de sus dulce sonrisas, algo difícil de conseguir por parte de él._

_—E-esto... yo... —tartamudeó._

_—No es mucha cosa, lo siento.—dijo._

_—¿Estás de broma? es h-hermoso... no creo que pueda aceptarlo.—habló empujando la caja suavemente hacia él._

_—Por su puesto que sí, es tu regalo de navidad._

_—P-pero..._

_El muchacho la dejó terminar, pues se la colocó rápida y agilmente. Besó su ruborizada mejilla y tomó su mano entre las suyas._

_—Feliz Navidad, Rin._

_Los ojos de Rin brillaron con intensidad, pero pronto recobró el hilo de su cordura, porque estaba apunto de perderlo abalanzándose sobre y echándose a chillas y llorar de felicidad._

_—Feliz Navidad, Len._

* * *

Rin se percató de que la hora de acercarse a la mesa estaba a punto, por lo que chilló frustrada de que su invitados aun no llegaran, pero era normal, la nevada que estaba cayendo no le extrañaba que se retrasaran. Len llegó a oír el chillido de Rin, dejando a Riku en el suelo que momentos antes mantenía alzado sobre sus hombros y boca abajo. Corrió hacia ella y la miró con preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿te sientes mal? ¿algo con el embarazo? ¿te hiciste daño? ¡espera! ¿viene el bebé?.—preguntó lo último olvidando que aun faltaban cuatro meses más de gestación.

Ella rió y negó. Al escuchar el timbre de su puerta, se levantó perseguida por su hermano hasta la entrada, que al abrir, se topó con los invitados que tanto ansiaba.

—¡Rin, que alegría verte! ¡Vaya, esa barriga crece rápido!.—exclamó Meiko entrando con una bolsa, que suponía la pareja, contenía sake y más bebidas alcohólicas.

—¡Hola Rin, Len!.—saludó Miku, tomando de la mano a Kaito.

Luka y Gackupo siguieron acompañados de Gumi. Luka traía consigo a un pequeño niño de cabello morado en sus brazos, y que rió al sentirse más cómodo en aquel lugar tan caliente.

Rin les indicó que deberían ir sentándose ya, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y se sentaron en respectivos lugares.

—Sentimos el retraso, pero es difícil llegar con la que está cayendo.—dijo Luka tranquilamente.

—No hay porqué preocuparse.—dijo ella convencida.

Comenzaron a comer rapidamente, Riku engullía siendo regañado varias veces por sus padres por su mala educación. Meiko ya había empezado a beber de más, y de vez en cuando gastaba pequeñas bromas embarazosas a las demás. Kaito, quien se sentaba al lado de Len, se acercó a él para susurrarle algo inaudible que solo escuchó Len.

—Menuda puntería tienes Len.—dijo el peliazul.

Len gruñó y frunció el ceño mientras apartaba su mirada de la de él al predecir a donde iría esa conversación.

—Primero dejas los preservativos y la embarazas, luego cuando vuelves a dejarlos, la primera noche la embarazas también.—rió el chico por lo bajo, y ''elogiando'' de alguna manera al rubio.—Miku es muy astuta, siempre intenta que la deje embarazada, pero como no quiero se padre aún, me las arreglo para que no lo consiga, y creeme, su cara es todo un poema cuando revisa la prueba de embarazo y resulta negativo. Llegó a ir al ginecólogo para preguntar si tenía problemas, pero no los tiene, por supuesto que no...

El Kagamine suspiró de largo, ¿a él que le importaba su vida sexual?. Recordó con enojo las veces en que Kaito y Gackupo le preguntaban como era Rin en la cama y se ganaron dos moratones en uno de sus ojos, ese par de entrometidos...

Aun que sería extraño ver a Kaito con un hijo propio en sus brazos. Se acordó de cuando Riku era un bebé, y en lo brazos de Kaito siempre lloraba. O cuando había echo sus necesidades sobre el peli azul, y que hablar de los tirones de pelo que le provocaba.

Y parecía ser, que con Yuna, el hijo de Luka y Gackupo, era lo mismo...

El reloj comenzaba la cuenta atrás para salir del año y entrar al nuevo, 2013. Los chicos miraban la televisión atentamente, con las doce uvas sobre el plato y preparados para tragarlas. Empezaron los cuartos, y más tarde la cuenta atrás. Apresuradamente, tragaron cada uva a su respectivo segundo. Riku ni si quiera pudo tragárselas, todas ellas permanecieron en su boca, por lo que Len tuvo hacérselas escupir si no quería que se atragantara. El niño tosió varias veces, pero no era el única en su situación o una parecida.

Gackupo se había atragantado en la última uva, sorprendido por las voces y aplausos de la televisión al entrar al 2013; Gumi seguía comiendo aun su octava uva; A Rin se le cayó la última de la boca y la de Meiko... Meiko ni había empezado a comérselas, estaban intactas. Ella hizo otro acto, cuando ellos tragaban las uvas cada segundo, ella bebía un sorbo de champagne cada segundo, otra táctica.

Cuando los problemas con las uvas fueron resueltos, gritaron y aplaudieron al nuevo año.

—¡Feliz año nuevo!.—gritó Kaito, terminándose el cesto de uvas ante la impotente mirada de Len.

Riku y Gumi tiraron serpentinas de colores al rededor de los chicos, gritando y deseando lo mejor en ese año nuevo al que acababan de entrar. Miku se acercó a Kaito y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de él.

—Cariño, tu regalo.

Kaito giró rapidamente, pero no vio nada. Ni un helado, ni un polo, nada. La peli azul señaló su viente plano mientras le enseñaba la lengua divertidamente. Él parecía no captar el mensaje, por lo que le entregó una tarjeta que se leía, ''El mejo padre del mundo''. La cara de Kaito se tornó del azul de su pelo.

—¡Vas a ser padre!.—exclamó la chica abrazándole emocionada.

Los demás rieron, incluído Miku, con sola la idea de ver a Kaito con un bebé entre sus brazos, porque si no recordaban mal... los bebes lo odiaban.

* * *

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Bueno, tenía prisa y eso... ^^u en fin. Espero que os haya gustado mucho, que disfrutéis la navidad y éste día. Por supuesto, que empecéis éste 2013 con mucha suerte y felicidad. ¡Os deseo lo mejor, y feliz navidad!**

**Pato: yo odio la navidad.**

**Y eso? .0.**

**Pato: los humanos son terribles... ¡muchos comen patos! ¡cuac!**

**Jejeje, pues si no dices la frase mágica, tú serás mi plato è.e**

**Pato: ¡CUAC! Gracias por cuac-leer, ¡Feliz Patovidad!**


End file.
